I found you
by Suzi Costa
Summary: "— E digo despreparados porque sei que você não me esperava, da mesma forma como eu não esperava você." fic Sterek - acontecimentos depois do fim da 2 temporada.


Da janela de seu quarto Stiles observou seu melhor amigo ir embora. Agilmente, em alguns segundos, Scott havia desaparecido de sua vista.

Jogou-se na cama e ficou deitado ali, encarando o teto branco enquanto lembrava-se de Lydia. A ultima vez que a vira, a menina trouxera Jackson de volta a vida. Ele não sabia, como, ninguém sabia, mas de alguma maneira, Jackson estava mais vivo, e mais idiota do que nunca. E bem, tudo o que vira naquela noite serviu apenas para uma coisa. Stiles ia esquecê-la, porque apesar de tudo, sabia reconhecer uma causa perdida. Não valia a pena, valia? Em todo o caso, queria poder descansar. Esquecer um pouco toda essa coisa de lobos e alfas, e concentrar-se em si mesmo, em seu pai e em como viveria por mais um ano sendo amigo de Scott McCall, que parecia atrair, de alguma maneira mágica, problema para a vida de todos a seu redor. Não que estivesse reclamando, é claro que não. Scott era seu melhor amigo, um irmão, mas estava realmente um pouco cansado de toda aquela bagunça que sua vida se tornara. Se pudesse tirar umas férias de tudo aquilo, por um tempo, talvez pudesse superar Lydia. E isso, era a única coisa que conseguia pensar naquele momento.

Caiu no sono pensando nas possibilidades de acordar no dia seguinte, não amando Lydia.

Teve um sonho conturbado durante a noite. Olhos vermelhos o perseguiam. Stiles estava na floresta, na mesma floresta onde Scott fora atacado depois de deixá-lo sozinho lá. Ele corria. Estava fugindo, mas não sabia exatamente do que, ou de quem. E enquanto corria, tropeçando nas grandes raízes, Stiles pensou em chamar por Scott, talvez, se gritasse alto o bastante, ele ouvisse, ele o salvaria. Antes que pudesse por seu plano em pratica, Stiles percebeu que estava na grande e destruída casa de Derek Hale. Arfando, Stiles parou diante a escada, e ao olhar para cima, reconheceu os olhos vermelhos que o perseguira durante todo aquele tempo. "_Derek? Por quê?_" "_Stiles!_" berrou Derek apavorado. "_Sai dai, é ele, ele é o alfa_."

Respirando fundo, Stiles acordou com a claridade do sol matutino a ofuscar-lhe a visão. Coçando os olhos Stiles se levantou. Bocejou, coçou a cabeça e espreguiçou-se. Caminhou até o banheiro e olhou para o próprio reflexo. Sorriu bobamente.

— Você não esqueceu Lydia, cara. — e dizendo isso começou a se despir, pronto para um banho que lavaria suas angustias.

— Pai, está tudo bem? — Stiles perguntou, sentando na mesa para tomar o café-da-manhã. Encheu um copo de leite e deu um longo gole, sem nunca tirar os olhos do Xerife, que parecia extremamente confuso, enquanto folheava algumas papeladas.

— Eu não entendo. — murmurou ele. — Por três semanas tudo ficou tão quieto que achamos que ia durar.

— O que quer dizer? — Stiles perguntou, inclinando-se para frente, tentando ver o que o pai via.

— Isso não é para você, Stiles. — O Xerife guardou as folhas, e como se nada tivesse acontecido, começou a passar geléia no pão. — Então, quando é que você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo entre você e Scott.

— Como? — Stiles perguntou, parecendo surpreso.

— Eu te conheço filho. Você não esta muito bem com ele. Parece magoando, com raiva talvez.

Com a testa franzida, Stiles balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Você está imaginando coisas pai, ontem mesmo ele esteve aqui. — disse enquanto dava outro longo gole. — Bem, eu preciso ir ou vou me atrasar.

Já no colégio, Stiles permaneceu em seu jipe, pensou que, talvez, só talvez, pudesse chegar um pouco atrasado no colégio hoje, ou mesmo, nem chegar. Não queria ver Lydia, ou ter que aturar Scott e Allison trocando carícias a todo o momento, agora que o pai dela liberou o namoro, com a condição, é claro, de que Scott deixasse suas garras bem longe dela. Talvez seu pai estivesse certo, as coisas não estavam boas ultimamente.

Inclinou-se no volante e começou a batucar com os dedos, enquanto olhava as pessoas caminharem para o interior do prédio. Lembrou-se da noite em que quase foram mortos pelo Alfa, ali mesmo, naquelas paredes.

Viu ao longe Allison e Scott caminharem de mãos dadas em direção ao prédio, e logo atrás, abraçados como um casal extremamente apaixonados, estava Lydia e Jackson. Bem, Xerife estava certo, Stiles estava com raiva de Scott, muita raiva. A verdade era que desde a noite em que Jackson se transformara finalmente em lobo eles pareciam ter formado um time. Allison era uma Argente, Scott e Jackson um lobo, e Lydia, bem, Lydia sabia de tudo agora, e parecia estar adorando ter um namorado peludo nas noites de lua cheia. Mesmo Isaac, parecia ter virado o mais novo amigo dos quatros. E Stiles, ele era só mais um.

A aula se arrastou por uma eternidade, e Stiles fingiu extrema concentração, evitando qualquer contato visual com Scott e os outros.

Já no intervalo, sentado sozinho enquanto comia uma porção de batatas fritas e estudava para o teste de física que teria logo em seguida, não pode fugir dos outros. Scott e Allison sentaram-se a sua frente, e sorrindo Allison roubou uma batata. Foi difícil devolver o sorriso e parecer amigável, mas ele conseguiu.

— Ei, Stiles, você está sabendo alguma coisa sobre, sabe, o trabalho do seu pai? — Scott perguntou num sussurro.

— Como é?

— Eu não sei, Derek está estranho, e Isaac não me diz nada. Allison disse que seu pai também esta tendo um comportamento estranho, então pensamos que talvez você poderia ficar de olho.

— Você já percebeu que só me procura para isso, Scott? Para saber de algo sobre o trabalho do meu pai? Olha, eu já tive problema demais com o Xerife, então se você quiser informações privilegiadas deveria perguntar a ele. — Stiles se levantou, empurrou o prato para Allison e disse: — Pode comer, perdi o apetite.

— Stiles! Ei!

Sabia que estava sendo um cretino asqueroso, mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Um homem que tinha o coração partido, ficava assim, partido por inteiro.

A prova de física fora extremamente fácil, o que foi um grande alívio, pois Stiles pode deixar a sala antes de todos, e conseguir fugir do olhar avaliativo-super-sonico-lobo de Scott. _Talvez ele só estivesse tentando ver as respostas_, pensou enquanto caminhava pelos corredores vazios.

Aproveitou o glorioso sol da tarde enquanto caminhava em direção a seu jipe. Estava decidido, iria para casa, desligaria todos os telefones, fecharia todas as portas — acharia algo a prova de lobo, se preciso —, e ficaria sozinho pelo resto do fim de semana. Isso funcionaria, e talvez, ele pudesse voltar ao normal. Só talvez.

Entrou em seu jipe e assim que se acomodou para dar a partida, uma batida na janela o fez sobressaltar-se. Assustado, olhou para o lado de fora, e reconheceu os olhos castanhos de Derek Hale. Sua boa memória nunca falhara, lembra-se da primeira vez que os vira, na floresta, enquanto procurava pela bombinha de Scott.

Soltou um suspiro alto e irritado, e sem esconder seu descontentamento, abiu a janela.

— Não, eu não sei onde está Scott. Não, eu não sei de nada em relação ao trabalho do meu pai. — disse antes que Derek pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

— Bem, é bom que deixemos as coisas claras assim. Às vezes gosto desse seu jeito de ser. Direto ao ponto. — ele disse, e sua expressão séria disse a Stiles que ele não estava tentando ser engraçado.

— Ok, então, tenha um bom dia. — disse, virando a chave do jipe, mais uma vez pronto para dar a partida.

— Espera. — Derek pediu, ponto a mão na porta. — Eu, ah... Eu preciso da sua ajuda. — ele disse num sussurro.

— Você o que? — perguntou alto o bastante para que quem estivesse passando por perto ouvisse.

— Desse seu jeito eu já não gosto. — Derek disse se afastando um pouco. — Eu vou ter que começar com as ameaças ou você vai me ajudar?

— Realmente Derek... — Stiles mordeu os lábios, olhando para frente irritado. — Você não conhece aquela palavrinha mágica não? Como é mesmo...?

— ... vou arrancar sua cabeça de seus ombros?

— Essa é velha cara, você já usou.

— Stiles! — Derek o repreendeu num gruído baixo.

Dando um suspiro cansado, Stiles acenou com a cabeça.

— O que você quer?

— Te encontro na sua casa. Estarei logo atrás de você.

— Ei, espera... — Mas Derek já estava em seu carro, buzinando irritantemente para que ele desse logo a partida. Pelo visto, os planos para um fim de semana tranquilo e sem lobos havia ido por água a baixo.


End file.
